worlduniversityfandomcom-20200216-history
Internet Studies
Welcome to which . The Global, Virtual/Digital, Open, Free, {potentially Degree- and Credit-Granting}, Multilingual University & School where anyone can teach or take a class or course * Add or take a free, open Internet Studies course. Select Courses * Add free, open Internet Studies courses below. Courses WUaS Idea- and Academic Resources Ideas Publish my article in a WUaS academic journal in this subject Open Journal Systems. 2012. Open Journal Systems. Public Knowledge Project. Select Bibliographies Select Blogs Lewis, Harry. 2011. Bits and Pieces. (I am Gordon McKay Professor of Computer Science, where I have taught since 1974 and for eight years served as Dean of Harvard College). Cambridge, MA: harry-lewis.blogspot.com Palfrey, John. 2011. Weblogs@Harvard after Eight Years. May 6. Cambridge, MA: blogs.law.harvard.edu. Zuckerman, Ethan. 2011. my heart's in accra: Ethan Zuckerman's musings on Africa, international development and hacking the media. Cambridge, MA: ethanzuckerman.com/blog/. Select Book Groups, Study Groups, Musical Groups, etc. Begin a Google + Hangout: https://plus.google.com/u/0/108179352492243955816/posts Calendar: https://www.google.com/calendar/ Select Book Reviews Coll, Steve. 2011. The Internet: For Better or for Worse. April 7. New York, NY: The New York Review of Books. Roush, Wade. 2012. Can We Be Too Connected? A Harvard Scholar Explores Interoperability. June 22. xconomy.com Select Books Dutton, William H. 2012. The Oxford Handbook of Internet Studies. (656 pages). Oxford, UK: Oxford Handbooks in Business and Management. Cultural Geography Saxenian, AnnaLee. 2006. The New Argonauts: Regional Advantage in a Global Economy. Cambridge, MA: Harvard University Press. Saxenian, AnnaLee. 1994. Regional Advantage: Culture and Competition in Silicon Valley and Route 128. Cambridge, MA: Harvard University Press. Cultural History Turner, Fred. 2006. From Counterculture to Cyberculture: Stewart Brand, the Whole Earth Network, and the Rise of Digital Utopianism. Chicago, IL: University of Chicago Press. Digital Divide and Internet Ethnography Norris, Pippa. 2001. Digital Divide: Civic Engagement, Information Poverty, and the Internet Worldwide. Cambridge, England: Cambridge University Press. Digital Youth Bennett, W. Lance (ed.). 2007. Civic Life Online: Learning How Digital Media Can Engage Youth. Cambridge, MA: The MIT Press. Palfrey, John, and Urs Gasser. 2008. Born Digital: Understanding the First Generation of Digital Natives. New York, NY: Basic Books. E-Living Anderson, Ben, Malcolm Brynin, Yoel Raban, and Jonathan Gershuny (eds.). 2007. Information and Communications Technologies in Society: E-living in a Digital Europe. Abingdon, Oxon: Routledge. Ethics in Cyberspace Ploug, Thomas. 2009. Ethics in Cyberspace: How Cyberspace May Influence Interpersonal Interaction. Dordrecht, Netherlands: Springer Netherlands. Ethnography Cerwonka, Allaine and Liisa Malkki. 2007. Improvising Theory: Process and Temporality in Ethnographic Fieldwork. Chicago, IL: University of Chicago Press. Clifford, James and George E. Marcus (eds.). 1986. Writing Culture: The Poetics and Politics of Ethnography. Berkeley, CA: University of California Press. Ethnographies Relating to the Internet Postill, John. (forthcoming). Grounding the Internet. Oxford and New York: Berghahn. The book is an ethnography of residential politics in the Kuala Lumpur suburb of Subang Jaya centred on the uses of internet technologies for activism, sociality and local governance. Film as Ethnography Crawford, Peter Ian, and David Turton (eds.). 1992. Film As Ethnography. Manchester, England: Manchester University Press. Free Software Culture Kelty, Christopher M. 2008. Two Bits: The Cultural Significance of Free Software. Durham, NC: Duke University Press. Future of the Internet Anderson, Janna Quitney. 2005. Imagining the Internet: Personalities, Predictions, Perspectives. Lanham, MD: Rowman & Littlefield. Anderson, Janna Quitney, Lee Rainie and Susannah Fox. 2008. Up for Grabs: The Future of the Internet (Vol. 1). Amherst, NY: Cambria Press. Anderson, Janna Quitney and Lee Rainie. 2008. Hopes and Fears: The Future of the Internet (Vol. 2). Amherst, NY: Cambria Press. Anderson, Janna Quitney and Lee Rainie. 2009. Ubiquity, Mobility, Security: The Future of the Internet (Vol. 3). Amherst, NY: Cambria Press. Zittrain, Jonathan. 2008. The Future of the Internet - And How to Stop It. New Haven, CT: Yale University Press. Hacker Culture Himanen, Pekka. 2001. The Hacker Ethic and Spirit of the Information Age. (Prologue by Linus Torvalds; Epilogue by Manuel Castells). New York, NY: Random House. Thomas, Douglas. 2002. Hacker Culture. Minnesota: University of Minnesota Press. History of Computing Ceruzzi, P. 2003. A History of Modern Computing (2nd ed.). Cambridge, MA: The MIT Press. History of the Internet Abbate, Janet. 1999. Inventing the Internet. Cambridge, MA: The MIT Press Berners-Lee, Tim. 2000. Weaving the Web: The Original Design and Ultimate Destiny of the World Wide Web. New York, NY: HarperCollins. Hafner, K. & Lyon, M. 1996. Where Wizards Stay up Late: The Origins of the Internet. New York, NY: Touchstone. Hauben, Michael and Ronda Hauben. 1997. Netizens: On the History and Impact of Usenet and the Internet. Los Alamitos, CA: IEEE Computer Society Press. Salus, P. H. 1995. Casting the Net: from ARPANET to Internet and Beyond. Reading, MA: Addison-Wesley Pub. Co. Identity and Internet Ethnography Turkle, Sherry. 1997. Life on the Screen: Identity in the Age of the Internet. New York, NY: Simon and Schuster. Information Technology and Nonmarket Information Production Benkler, Yochai. 2007. The Wealth of Networks: How Social Production Transforms Markets and Freedom. New Haven, CT: Yale University Press. Internet and Business Aspray, William and Paul E. Ceruzzi (eds.). 2008. The Internet and American Business. Cambridge, MA: The MIT Press. Innovation and Open Source vis-à-vis Virtual Ethnography von Hippel, Eric. 2005. Democratizing Innovation. Cambridge, MA: The MIT Press. von Hippel, Eric. 1988. The Sources of Innovation. Oxford, England: Oxford University Press. Language, Linguistics and Virtual Ethnography Baron, Naomi. 2000. Alphabet to Email: How Written English Evolved and Where It's Heading. New York, NY: Routledge. Baron, Naomi. 2008. Always On: Language in an Online and Mobile World. Oxford, England: Oxford University Press. Crystal, David. 2002. Language and the Internet. Cambridge, England: Cambridge University Press. Danet, Brenda, and Susan C. Herring (eds.). 2007. The Multilingual Internet: Language, Culture, and Communication Online. Oxford, England: Oxford University Press. Posteguillo, Santiago. 2003. Netlinguistics: Language, Discourse and Ideology in Internet. Castellón de la Plana, Spain: Universitat Jaume. Law Cohen, Julie E. 2012. Configuring the Networked Self: Law, Code, and the Play of Everyday Practice. (Chapter 1 - Introduction: Imagining the Networked Information Society: http://papers.ssrn.com/sol3/papers.cfm?abstract_id=1916233). New Haven, CT: Yale University Press. Marsden, Chris. 2011. Internet Co-Regulation: European Law, Regulatory Governance and Legitimacy in Cyberspace. London, UK: Cambridge University Press. Machinima Media Studies Briggs, Asa, and Peter Burke. 2005 (2002). A Social History of the Media: From Gutenberg to the Internet, 2nd ed. Cambridge, England: Polity Press. Castells, Manuel. 2009. Communication Power. Oxford, England: Oxford University Press. Gitlin, Todd. 2003 (1980). The Whole World is Watching: Mass Media in the Making & Unmaking of the New Left, 2nd ed. Berkeley, CA: University of California Press. Lessig, Lawrence. 2006. Code 2.0. New York, NY: Basic Books. Lessig, Lawrence. 2005. Free Culture: The Nature and Future of Creativity. New York, NY: Penguin. Lessig. Lawrence. 2008. Remix: Making Art and Commerce Thrive in the Hybrid Economy. Penguin Press HC. Levinson, Paul. 1999. Digital McLuhan: A Guide to the Information Millennium. New York, NY: Routledge. Levinson, Paul. 1998. The Soft Edge: A Natural History and Future of the Information Revolution. New York, NY: Routledge. McLuhan, Marshall. 1962. The Gutenberg Galaxy: The Making of Typographic Man. Toronto, Canada: University of Toronto Press. McLuhan, Marshall. 1964. Understanding Media: The Extensions of Man. New York, NY: McGraw-Hill Book Company. Thompson, John. 1995. Media and Modernity: A Social Theory of the Media. Stanford, CA: Stanford University Press. Mobile Device Webnography Castells, Manuel, Mireia Fernandez-Ardevol, Jack Linchuan Qiu, and Araba Sey. 2006. Mobile Communication and Society: A Global Perspective. Cambridge, MA: The MIT Press Vavoula, Giasemi, Norbert Pachler, and Agnes Kukulska-Hulme (eds.). 2009. Researching Mobile Learning: Frameworks, Tools and Research Designs. Oxford, England: Peter Lang. Multimedia, Hypermedia and Telecommunications Packer, Randall and Jordan, Ken (eds.). 2001. Multimedia: from Wagner to Virtual Reality. New York, NY: W.W. Norton. Network Society Castells, Manuel. 2003. The Internet Galaxy: Reflections on the Internet, Business, and Society. Oxford, England: Oxford University Press. Castells, Manuel. 2000. The Rise of the Network Society. (Vol. 1 - 2nd ed.). Oxford, England: Blackwell. Castells, Manuel. 2004. The Power of Identity. (Vol. 2 - 2nd ed.). Oxford, England: Blackwell. Castells, Manuel. 2000. The End of Millenium. (Vol. 3 - 2nd ed.). Oxford, England: Blackwell. Rainie, Lee and Barry Wellman. 2012. Networked: The New Social Operating System. Cambridge, MA: The MIT Press. Stalder, Felix. 2006. Manuel Castells: The Theory of the Network Society. Cambridge, England: Polity. New Media Jenkins, Henry. 2008. Convergence Culture: Where Old and New Media Collide. New York, NY: NYU Press. Lister, Martin. 2003. New Media: A Critical Introduction. New York, NY: Routledge. Lundby, Knut (ed.). 2009. Mediatization: Concepts, Changes, Consequences. New York, NY: Peter Lang. Open Source Information Technology Raymond, Eric. S. 2000. The Cathedral & the Bazaar: Musings on Linux and Open Source by an Accidental Revolutionary. (First presented at the Linux Kongress in 1997). O'Reilly Media. Place, Space, and 'Field' in Virtual Ethnography Meyrowitz, Joshua. 1985. No Sense of Place: The Impact of Electronic Media on Social Behavior. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. Programming Languages and Ethnography Social Change and Virtual Ethnography Dutton, William H. 1999. Society on the Line: Information Politics in the Digital Age. Oxford, England: Oxford University Press. Social Implications of Information Technology Shirky, Clay. 2008. Here Comes Everybody: The Power of Organizing Without Organizations. New York, NY: Penguin Press. Social Networking Ito, Mizuko, Sonja Baumer, Matteo Bittanti, danah boyd, Rachel Cody, Becky Herr, Heather A. Horst, Patricia G. Lange, Dilan Mahendran, Katynka Martinez, C.J. Pascoe, Dan Perkel, Laura Robinson, Christo Sims, and Lisa Tripp. 2008. Hanging Out, Messing Around, Geeking Out: Living and Learning with New Media. E-Book. Researchers at the University of Southern California and UC Berkeley have been conducting ethnographic research on kids' informal learning with digital media since 2005. This is what they found. Ryan Jenny. 2008. The Virtual Campfire: An Ethnography of Online Social Networking. E-Book. Anthropologist Jenny Ryan explores the increasingly blurred boundaries between human and machine, public and private, voyeurism and exhibitionism, the history of media and our digitized future. Woven throughout are the stories and experiences of those who engage with these sites regularly and ritualistically, the generation of "digital natives" whose tales attest to the often strange and uncomfortable ways online social networking sites have come to be embedded in the everyday lives of American youth. Social Theory and the Internet Fuchs, Christian. 2008. Internet and Society: Social Theory in the Information Age. New York, NY: Routledge. TCP/IP and Ethnography Television Ethnography Mankekar, Purnima. 1999. Screening Culture, Viewing Politics: An Ethnography of Television, Womanhood, and Nation in Postcolonial India. Durham, NC: Duke University Press. Spigel, Lynn. 1992. Make Room for TV: Television and the Family Ideal in Postwar America. Chicago, IL: University of Chicago Press. The 'Virtual' vis-à-vis Internet Ethnography Virtual Archives and Ethnography Fabian, Johannes. 2008. Ethnography as Commentary: Writing from the Virtual Archive. Durham, NC: Duke University Press. Virtual Communities Rheingold, Howard. 1993. The Virtual Community. Written at the dawn of the cyberculture, The Virtual Community explores the heart of the Whole Earth 'Lectronic Link (more commonly known as the WELL}. Part ethnography, part history, part journalism and part philosophy, Howard Rheingold's engaging seminal work is a must-read for those interested in online communities. Virtual Ethnography Boellstorff, Tom. 2008. Coming of Age in Second Life: An Anthropologist Explores the Virtually Human. Princeton, NJ: Princeton University Press. Hine. Christine. 2000. Virtual Ethnography. London, England: Sage Publications. Hine, Christine. 2005. Virtual Methods. Oxford, England: Berg Publishers. Markham, Annette N. and Nancy K. Baym (eds.). 2009. Internet Inquiry: Conversations About Method. London, England: Sage Publications. Marshall. Jonathan Paul. 2007. Living on Cybermind: Categories, Communication and Control. New York, NY: Peter Lang. Miller, Daniel and Don Slater. 2000. The Internet: An Ethnographic Approach. Oxford, England: Berg. Virtual Ethnography and Globalization, Governmentality and Neo-Liberalism Arterton, F. Christopher. 1987. Teledemocracy: Can technology protect democracy? Newbury Park, CA and Washington, D.C.: Sage Publications. Axford, B. and Richard Huggins. 2000. New Media and Politics. London: Sage Publications. Bimber, Bruce. 2003. Information and American Democracy: Technology in the Evolution of Political Power. Cambridge, England: Cambridge University Press. Chadwick, Andrew. 2006. Internet Politics: States, Citizens, and New Communication Technologies. Oxford, England: Oxford University Press. Chadwick, Andrew and Philip N. Howard. 2008. Routledge Handbook of Internet Politics. London: Routledge. Coleman, Stephen and Jay G. Blumler. 2009. The Internet and Democratic Citizenship: Theory, Practice, Policy. Cambridge, England: Cambridge University Press. Wilhelm, Anthony. 1999. Democracy in the Digital Age: Challenges to Political Life in Cyberspace. London: Routledge. Virtual Ethnography of the Law Virtual Worlds Castronova, Edward. 2006. Synthetic Worlds: The Business and Culture of Online Games. Chicago, IL: University of Chicago Press. Fine, Gary Alan. 1983. Shared Fantasy: Role Playing Games As Social Worlds. Chicago, IL: University of Chicago Press. Malaby, Thomas M. 2009. Making Virtual Worlds: Linden Lab and Second Life. Ithaca, NY: Cornell University Press. Pearce, Celia. 2009. Communities of Play: Emergent Cultures in Multiplayer Games and Virtual Worlds. Cambridge, MA: The MIT Press. Webnographies Hillis, Ken. 2009. Online a Lot of The Time: Ritual, Fetish, Sign. Durham, NC: Duke University Press. Select Communities, Email lists, etc. Select Conferences Online Select Databases Journal of Information Technology & Politics Dataverse. 2011. Journal of Information Technology & Politics Dataverse. Cambridge, MA: Journal of Information Technology & Politics Dataverse. Select Films Select Forums, Spaces, etc. Select Humor Select Idea Competitions / Conversations / Dialogues Select Institutes, etc. Select Interviews Select Journals, Serials, etc. Select Labs Select Lectures Select Libraries, Archives, Collections, etc. (See also editable World University and School's Library Resources' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources). Select Machinima Drax, Bernhard. 2011. Teaching in the Danger Zone. March 19. (A USC Center for Scholarly Technology and Technology Enhanced Learning project uses the virtual world of Second Life to immerse students inside the story they are covering). YouTube.com draxtordespres. 2011. draxtordespres YouTube Machinaima Channel. YouTube.com Select Maps Select Museums (See also editable World University and School's Museums' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums). Select Office Hours Select Photos Select Programs, Applications, Software Select Questions, Inquiries, Problems Select Quotes, Quotations, etc. Select References Allen, Matthew. 2011. was Web 2.0? Versions and the politics of Internet history. May 4. Oxford, UK: Oxford Internet Institute. Andreessen, Marc. 2011. Why Software Is Eating The World. August 20. New York, NY: The Wall Street Journal. Arthur, Charles. 2012. Berners-Lee: the internet has no off switch Briton who launched first web page in 1990 reiterates opposition to extending government control of internet. September 5. www.guardian.co.uk Bajas, Vikas. 2011. India Puts Tight Leash on Internet Free Speech. April 27. New York, NY: The New York Times. Berners-Lee, Tim. 1998. The World Wide Web: A very short personal history. Cambridge, MA: World Wide Web Consortium (W3C). boyd, danah. 2008. “Facebook’s Privacy Trainwreck: Exposure, Invasion, and Social Convergence”. February 14: 13-20. Convergence: The International Journal of Research into New Media Technologies. Bradner, Scott. 2011. 25 years of communications: From anything-but-IP to all-IP: The Internet has replaced all other types of communications: Where can we go from here?. May 2. networkworld.com. Bradner, Scott. 2011. Clarifying the rules for government: Modern technology has had a significant impact on the ability for government to intrude on our lives. Can logic be applied to limits?. 'Net Insider. Bradner, Scott. 2011. Lighting the dark: Must you make your application wiretap-able?: Law enforcement is worried about 'going dark,' so does that mean you have to change your products?. Network World. Bratt, Steve. 2011. Measuring the Web: Announcing the Web Index. September 12. webfoundation.org Brett. 2010. [http://www.nten.org/blog/2010/02/17/tips-writing-your-first-social-media-policy Tips for Writing Your First Social Media Policy. February 17. NTEN: The Nonprofit Technology Network Buchanan, Elizabeth A. and Michael Zimmer. 2012. Internet Research Ethics. Stanford, CA: Stanford University. CmdrTaco. 2011. Countries Ranked In Terms of Internet Freedom. April 25. (http://www.dw-world.de/dw/article/0,,15021424,00.html). yro.slashdot.org. Cornwell, Reid. 2011. The Art of Hosting Good Conversations Online: By Howard Rheingold. February 28. The Center for Internet Research. Cornwell, Reid. 2011. The internet: By The Numbers. February 22. The Center for Internet Research. Freedom on the Net 2011. 2011. Freedom on the Net 2011: A Global Assessment of Internet and Digital Media Freedom. Washington DC: Freedom House. Harvard University Guidelines on Establishing Remote Locations. 2002. Harvard University Guidelines on Establishing Remote Locations. November 5. Cambridge, MA: Harvard University. Kolawole, Emi. 2012. V.A. Shiva Ayyadurai: Inventor of e-mail honored by Smithsonian. Washington, DC: Washington Post. McCracken, Harry. 2011. Open Yale Courses - The 50 Best Websites of 2011. August 16. Time Magazine. McKellogg, JulieAnn. 2011. Freedom House: Internet Censorship Circumvention Tools Effective, Lack Security. April 15. Voice of America. MacKinnon, Rebecca. 2011. Q. & A. with Rebecca MacKinnon: Internet in China. (Posted by Evan Osnos). February 22. New York, NY: The New Yorker. Masnick, Mike. 2011. Breaking News: Feds Falsely Censor Popular Blog For Over A Year, Deny All Due Process, Hide All Details.... December 8. www.techdirt.com. Meckel, Miriam. 2011. Rettet den Zufall! Warum es schädlich ist, wenn die digitalen Medientechniken den Menschen berechenbar machen. (Digitale Pfadfinder erleichtern uns den Weg durch das Informationsdickicht im Internet. Doch dafür zahlen wir einen Preis: Wir werden durchsichtig und berechenbar. Das macht das Leben tödlich langweilig. Die unerwartete Entdeckung eines Buches ist einer jener Momente, die abhanden zu kommen drohen). September 20. NZZ Online. Newland, Erica, Caroline Nolan, Cynthia Wong, Jillian York. 2011. Account Deactivation and Content Removal: Guiding Principles and Practices for Companies and Users. September 20. Cambridge, MA: cyber.law.harvard.edu. O'Brien, Danny. 2011. The 10 Tools of Online Oppressors. May 2. New York, NY: Committee to Protect Journalists. Palfrey, John and Evgeny Morozov. 2011 Internet democracy: This house believes that the internet is not inherently a force for democracy. The Economist. phobos. 2011. Real Name Internet versus Reality. July 31. Cambridge, MA: blog.torproject.org. Postill, John. 2011. Comparing Internet freedom in different national contexts. April 30. Sheffield, UK: johnpostill.wordpress.com Roberts, Hal, Ethan Zuckerman, Rob Faris, Jillian York, John Palfrey. 2011. The Evolving Landscape of Internet Control: A Summary of Our Recent Research and Recommendations. August 18. Cambridge, MA: Harvard Law School. Sharma, Amol. 2011. Digerati See Censorship in New Web Rules - India. May 2. New York, NY: Wall Street Journal. Streitfeld, David. 2011. Pentagon Seeks a Few Good Social Networkers. August 2. New York, NY: bits.blogs.nytimes.com. Thomas, Sue. 2011. Famous internet people *not* from North America. March 7. (https://docs.google.com/document/pub?id=1cH7ZwhBXB7H1HMDvozobOdYP72a-eaxhbHSTxeVvEOo&pli=1). Leicester, UK: De Montfort University. U.S. Seizes 150 Websites in Cyber Monday Counterfeit Crackdown. 2011. U.S. Seizes 150 Websites in Cyber Monday Counterfeit Crackdown. November 28. Fox News. Valpy, Michael. 2011. The return of Marshall McLuhan. July 15. Toronto, ON: Globe and Mail World Wide Web Index. 2011. World Wide Web Index. September 18. web.resourceshelf.com. Zittrain, Jonathan. 2011. Will the U.S. get an Internet “Kill Switch”?. March 4. Cambridge, MA: The Future of the Internet and How to Stop It. Zittrain, Jonathan. 2011. Freedom and Anonymity: Keeping the Internet Open: Fear of cyberattacks should not lead us to destroy what makes the Internet special. February 24. New York, NY: Scientific American. Digital Youth Peterson, Jan. 2011. Today's teenagers hang out in network neighborhoods. August 21. Springfield, MO: News Leader. Email Van Vleck, Tom. 2008. The History of Electronic Mail. multicians.org/thvv/mail-history.html. Internet Corporation for Assigned Names and Numbers (ICANN) Who should run the internet? 2011. Who should run the internet? - A plaything of powerful nations - Internet governance is under attack; it may have to mend its ways to survive. The Economist. Internet Structure Scholz, Christian. 2010. Netzneutralität: Wie funktioniert das Internet? Teil 1: Die Struktur. October 25. mrtopf.de/blog Scholz, Christian. 2010. Internetstruktur: Peering und Transit. October 25. mrtopf.de/blog - flickr.com/photos/mrtopf/5113307911 Scholz, Christian. 2010. Das Internet: Ein Netz von Netzen. October 25. mrtopf.de/blog - flickr.com/photos/mrtopf/5113307985/ Scholz, Christian. 2010. Internetstruktur: 2 Routen. October 25. mrtopf.de/blog - flickr.com/photos/mrtopf/5113308039 Scholz, Christian. 2010. Internetstruktur: Alternative Route. October 25. mrtopf.de/blog - www.flickr.com/photos/mrtopf/5113308103 Scholz, Christian. 2010. Internetstruktur: Routing. October 25. mrtopf.de/blog - flickr.com/photos/mrtopf/5113907634 Tyson, Jeff. 2010. How Internet Infrastructure Works. computer.howstuffworks.com Networked Self Cohen, Julie E., Chapter 1 - Introduction: Imagining the Networked Information Society (August 24, 2011). Julie E. Cohen, CONFIGURING THE NETWORKED SELF: LAW, CODE, AND THE PLAY OF EVERYDAY PRACTICE, Yale University Press, January 2012; Georgetown Public Law Research Paper No. 11-121. Available at SSRN: http://ssrn.com/abstract=1916233 Pirate Party Scholz, Christian. 2010. Parteitag Piraten NRW: Nichts beschlossen, aber alle glücklich?. October 25. mrtopf.de/blog Select RSS Feeds Select Simulations, Applets and Visualizations Select Slideshows Select Societies, Associations, Groups, Networks, etc. Select Study Guides Select Syllabi Select Teachers with Email Addresses/Contact Information Select Tests, Exams, etc. Select Textbooks Select Timelines Scaruffi, Piero. 2009. A Timeline of Silicon Valley. Silicon Valley: CA: scaruffi.com. Select Video and Audio Gabriella Coleman. 2011. Gabriella Coleman - Geek Politics and Anonymous. April 28. (http://re-publica.de/11/blog/panel/geek-politics-and-anonymous/). Berlin, Germany: re-publica.de. Gabriella Coleman. 2011. Gabriella Coleman on the world of hackers. July 22. New York, NY: PBS Video. Palfrey, John and Urs Gasser. 2012. Recap & Video from the Launch of "Interop: The Promise and Perils of Highly Interconnected Systems". June 06. Cambridge, MA: Harvard's Berkman Center for Internet and Society. Reagle, Joseph. 2010. Joseph Reagle on Good Faith Collaboration: The Culture of Wikipedia. 18 October. Cambridge, MA: Harvard's Berkman Center for Internet and Society. Vaidhyanathan, Siva. 2011. Berkman Center: Siva Vaidhyanathan on The Googlization of Everything. Charlottesville, VA: googlizationofeverything.com. Select Websites Web Index Key Findings. 2012. Web Index Key Findings. www.scribd.com/doc/105074097/2012-Web-Index-Key-Findings The World Wide Web Index. 2011. The World Wide Web Index. September 12. webfoundation.org. Select Wikis Webnographers.org. 2010. Webnographer's Books. webnographers.org Webnographers.org. 2010. Webnographer's Papers. webnographers.org Webnographers.org. 2010. Webnographer's Syllabi. webnographers.org Webnographers.org. 2010. Webnographer's Videos. webnographers.org World University and School Links Anthropology: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Anthropology Computer Science: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Computer_Science Computing History: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Computing_History Copyright: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Copyright Digital Youth: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Digital_Youth Educational Software: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Educational_Software Free Digital Society: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Free_Digital_Society Gaming - Digital: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Gaming_-_Digital Hacking: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Hacking_-_Computers_%28certified,_ethical%29 Internet_Studies: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Internet_Studies Media Arts and Sciences: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Media_Arts_and_Sciences Media Lab at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Media_Lab_at_World_University_and_School Media Studies: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Media_Studies Network Neutrality: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Network_Neutrality Network Society: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Network_Society Networks - Technical: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Networks_-_Technical Open Access Resources: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Open_Access_Resources Patenting: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Patenting Privacy: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Privacy Programming: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Programming Science: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Science Social Media: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Social_Media Social Science: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Social_Science Society Technology and Science: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Society,_Technology_and_Science Sociology: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Sociology Technologies: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Technologies United Nations: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/United_Nations Virtual Worlds: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Virtual_Worlds Wiki: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki Wireless Technologies: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Wireless_Technologies WUaS Broadband Development: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Broadband_Development WUaS Navigation Academic Advising at WUaS Academic Press at World University and School Academic Press at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Academic_Press_at_World_University_and_School Access to Live, or Email, University Technical Expertise Ask a question in a specific discipline, or find, for example, a Robotics' or Computer programmer, or Translator, easily and freely. Additional Categories Admissions at World University and School Admissions' Department: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Admissions_at_World_University_and_School Blog at World University and School http://worlduniversityandschool.blogspot.com/ Bookstore / Computer Store (New & Used) at World University and School Bookstore / Computer Store (New & Used) at WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Bookstore_/_Computer_Store_%28New_%26_Used%29_at_WUaS with educational electronics, as well; with musical instruments; value pricing ... 2% below market, consistently; available via mail and electronically; Calendar (Schedule what you'd like to teach) Join the World University and School Google + Group to add to its wiki-like calendar to teach an open, free class or course, converse about ideas, and jam (e.g. musically or theater improvisation): https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/108179352492243955816/ . Careers Career counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Career_counseling Finding / creating a job you really love: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Finding_/_creating_a_job_you_really_love WUaS Job hunting: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Job_hunting Counseling Counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Counseling Coordinates ... in a virtual world Credits Many thanks to each of you! Please feel free to hyperlink your name to a location of your choice (or tell WUaS where to link to - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com). Please do not hesitate to let WUaS know if you think that somebody (including yourself) has been forgotten, now or in the future; please include a URL, which is, of course, one main way identity created on the internet. Digital To Do Android Brainwave device / Headset Broadcast to radio frequency Broadcast to TV Create EMail group for page Digital Text to Audio file format (Browse Aloud / Read Aloud?) MIT OCW Mirror Site Instructions: http://ocw.mit.edu/about/mirror-site-program/mirror-site-instructions/ Print Publish to DVD Recommend Send to phone Tablets Translate Videophone Free Degrees / Credit Admissions at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Admissions_at_World_University_and_School Conference Method of Teaching and Learning: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Conference_Method_of_Teaching_and_Learning The College at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/The_College_at_World_University_and_School Ph.D. Degrees at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Ph.D._Degrees_at_World_University_and_School World University Law School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Law_School World University Medical School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Medical_School World University Music School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Music_School WUaS International Baccalaureate Diploma and Programme: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_International_Baccalaureate_Diploma_and_Programme (probably in United Nations' languages only - Arabic, Chinese (Mandarin), English, French, Russian, Spanish) In Google Earth Google Earth. In Virtual World Active Worlds Educational Universe (AWEDU). 2012. http://www.activeworlds.com/edu/ Alice. 2012. http://www.alice.org/index.php?page=what_is_alice/what_is_alice Minecraft. 2012. www.minecraft.net OpenSim. 2012. http://opensimulator.org/wiki/Main_Page (http://www.scribd.com/doc/57959626/OpenSimulator-School-Quick-Start-Guide) Open Croquet. 2012. http://c2.com/cgi/wiki?OpenCroquet Open Wonderland. 2012. http://openwonderland.org/ Quest Atlantis. 2012. http://crlt.indiana.edu/research/qa.html (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SZoT3pilNPI). ScienceSim. 2012. http://www.sciencesim.com/wiki/doku.php . Research, teach, learn and share ideas - in voice or in type chat. Second Life - Harvard's virtual island. 2012. http://slurl.com/secondlife/Berkman/115/53/25 - and teach, learn and share ideas - in group voice chat, or in group type chat, and via building. Unity3D. 2012. unity3d.com/ Add a learning-oriented virtual world here: Travel to this virtual island to learn building: Item Number Global ID and Multiple IDs - see https://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Requests_for_comment/New_sites_system Labels Learning Networking Teach and Learn using free Social Bookmarking software to identify what courses, etc. you find edifying. Academia.edu's World University and School - http://worlduniversityandschool.academia.edu/ Delicious.com's World University and School - http://www.delicious.com/WorldUniversityandSchool Digg.com's World University and School - http://digg.com/worlduniversityandschool Facebook.com's World University and School - http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=48753608141 (This group may be archived). Google + - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com (Scott MacLeod) - https://plus.google.com/115890623333932577910/ Google Profiles World University and School - https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/108179352492243955816/108179352492243955816/posts Google Groups' World University and School - http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School Like LinkedIn's World University and School - http://www.linkedin.com/groups/World-University-School Redditt.com's World University and School - http://www.reddit.com/user/WorldUnivandSch/ Tribe.net's World University and School - http://tribes.tribe.net/worlduniversityandschool Twitter.com's World University and School - http://twitter.com/WorldUnivandSch World University & School subject group World University & School Share This Yahoo Groups' World University and School: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/worlduniversityandschool/ RSS Feed Tutoring TV-Live Broadcasting Broadcast to television Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software to the web: Livestream TV - http://www.livestream.com Justin TV - http://www.justin.tv Ustream TV - http://ustream.tv Video Communication Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Free video conferencing iChat - http://www.apple.com/macosx/what-is-macosx/ichat.html Skype - http://www.skype.com/ Free, group video conferencing AnyMeeting - http://l.anymeeting.com/homepage/ Google + Hangout - https://tools.google.com/dlpage/hangoutplugin Zoom.us - Cloud HD Video Meetings - http://zoom.us/ Universal Translator at WUaS http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Universal_Translator Wiki Software for Courses Media Wiki - http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/MediaWiki PB Works - http://pbworks.com/ Wet Paint - http://wikisineducation.wetpaint.com/ Wikia - http://www.wikia.com/Wikia Wikispaces - http://www.wikispaces.com/ World University and School Licensing World University and School incorporated as a nonprofit in April 2010 and is a 501©(3) tax-exempt charity, as of 2011. World University & School is a community of learners and teachers who value — and are themselves strengthened by — the rich diversity of its participants. In order to cultivate a flourishing teaching, learning and creating conversation in a diverse and complex world, WUaS welcomes all languages, students, families, faculty, board members, and staff with differences based on (but not limited to) race, color, ethnicity, religion, age, gender, sexual orientation, family structure, and economic background. All content on this site is freely available under a Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 3.0 license - http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/us/ . WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University Courses: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Courses Subjects: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Subjects Languages: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Languages Library Resources: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources Nation States: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Nation_States You at World University: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University Educational Software: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Educational_Software Museums: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums Research: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Research Hardware Resource Possibilities: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Hardware_Resource_Possibilities World University Foundation: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Foundation SUBJECT TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/SUBJECT_TEMPLATE Volunteers at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Volunteers Home: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University For questions, or help editing a page, email: worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com Please donate through PayPal to tax-exempt - 501 © (3) - World University and School at http://scottmacleod.com/worlduniversityandschool.htm Thank you!